powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Oliver
"Wethere we're black,blue or even silver. You can bet the Power Rangers will be there to shut you down Enter" -James Oliver to Mr Enter James Oliver is the red ranger of the Power Rangers Next Gen and of the Power Ranger's T.U.R.B.O Retroactively, he's also known as "Next Gen Red" or "Red Next Gen Ranger" though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character history ''Power Rangers The Next Generation Almost right away after his father,Tommy Oliver dissappeard James was taken in by Tomy's Ex wife Kimberly Hart who resided in Riverdale. Kimberly then (presumbably) showed James his fathers legacy when he was 11,And by age 13 she let Alpha 7 (A robot bulit by Tommy) train him in the ways in martial arts,Hoping one day that he'd finally find his father no matter the risk. James then made a prototype morpher (Modling it after the T-Rex since he knew that making a dragon coin at the state his family's in would be disrespectiful) and,by the time he was 16 started taking the streets as the new red ranger (Nicknamed by the city as The Red Avenger). But as Mr Enter entered the scene the fights started to become harder for just one person. To keep up with Mr Enter's attacked James enlisted the help from his close friends to become the next Migthy Morphin Power Rangers. Along with 4 new morphers and new wepons James has also restored the old dinozords (Tough how he got them has never been mentioned). James is mostly an outcast at times,Hardly having time to do sports or other acitivty's due to his comimint of finding his father as well as working full time at the 90's O-Rama like how Billy was the brains for the orginal team. James as shown to have a technical side and,Like his father he's had close relationships with the pink ranger,Kristina They evenutially started dating as her free going spirit gelled well with his down to earth type attidude. Tough the relationship he had closer with was with Alpha as he taught him everything he knows and was a father figure to him growing up and,As James grew older he to started becoming a father figure to Alpha himself. The Dragonzord Discovery After scanning the area one day James and Alpha found a green energy from the Morphing Grid underneath Lake Riverdale. After reseraching it they find out that it's a zord Tommy bulit as a test to see if his old green ranger powers could still pilot a zord.Happy that a sixth dinozord can be used James gets to work on Titanus and not long after both zords were ready to face agiesnt Mr Enter's upcoming plans. Due to they're being no sixth ranger,Alpha controls the zord with a soundboard mimicking the orginal dragon dagger,While at first the zord felt cheated that it didn't get a pilot like the other 5 he soon came over it and came to the rangers's aid whenever they needed it The Return Of Stond When Stond (Mr Enter's ex buessniess partner) came back and took over as main big bad. James figured the dinozords would be to much for his powers. He was then proven right as (Thanks to Stond's power to alter and de construct the fabric of time at ease) destoryed the dinozords. Thankfully James had a backup plan,Underneath the command ceneter he constructed '''The Thunderzords' wich (Unlike the previous dinozords) were brand new zords made from scratch based on designs from the long destoryed thunderzord,In honor of his missing father James now pilots the Red Dragon Thunderzord ' It's also during this time James breaks up with Kristina as James is starting to have feelings for his new friend Carlissa,They agree to still be friends and they also both decide to not let this get in the way of they're ranger dutys. After all is said and done James starts dating Carlissa The Arrival And Creation Of The White Ranger James orginal plan for the thunderzords was for him to pilot the idle tigerzord (Wich James as stated while introducing the other 5 thunderzords that it "Cant be controled" being a cover up for his actual plans) with a new golden morpher and a white tiger power coin. This all changes when James's cosuin from Angel Grove John Hart comes into town and (After discovering the rangers's identiy after witnessing a brutal zord fight) wants to help the team in anyway he could. To prove that he's totally serious about this he gives his cousin the gold morpher making John the white ranger instead of him. Mr Enter's Return, The Tine Changing Revenge And The S.E.N.T.A.I agent's While Stond was hard to beat the biggest challenge for James and the others came when Mr Enter,Long tought to be destoryed by Stond comes back with a new Serpentera and plans to get revenge on Stond. However after his revenge didn't go as well he deicdes instead to join with Stond and help his montser maker Clockwork devise a plan to wipe the rangers from existance with help from a monster who can automaitcly make someone dissappear just by touching them The plan (shockingly and sadly) goes sucessfully and James is the only one left not wiped out of time. But thankfully James musters up enough strength to destory the monster with the use of the power cannon Now with only 2 days left to fix an anditote before Stond's return he gets unexpected help from the rangers of the japanese secrent agency S.E.N.T.A.I . He joins the team as a technical adviser and they vow to once and for all destory Mr Enter,Restore time back to where it was before,And bring Stond in when he returns The Day Time Was Restored TBA Power Rangers Project T.U.R.B.O TBA Ranger Powers ' Red Next Gen Ranger | Zords Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Titanus, Carrier Zord * Rrd Dragon Thunderzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Power Coin **Tyrannosaurus Power Coin *Blade Blaster *Power Sword Red Turbo Ranger Zords *Red Lightning Turbozord *Lightning Fire tamer Backupzord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher **Turbo Key *Autoblast Defender **Auto Blaster **Turbo Navagatior *Turbo Blade *Turbo Sword *Red Turbo Cart Vehicles *Lightning Cruiser Mach 2 Trivia * James is the first ranger to be another ranger's child as well as the second ranger to wear red on 2 different teams * Altough his father also briefly used the Turbo powers, James lasted the entire run of the second season with them and didn't step down until after the season was over Category:Power Rangers The Next Generation Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Allies